Efímero
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: A Kakuzu no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que alquilar una habitación con una sola cama, por lo que ambos se vieron obligados a dormir juntos. Claro que sacaron algo de provecho de eso, sobretodo Deidara. [OS] [SasoDei]


_Disclaimer:_ _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

 **Efímero**

 **[Capítulo único]**

Llovía demasiado y el cielo centelleaba cada dos segundos. En medio de esa oscuridad se veía como dos capas con nubes rojas y fondo negro de movían por esa pequeña aldea mal iluminada. Entraron al hotel en donde ya habían hecho una reservación y encararon impacientemente a la recepcionista.

—Habitación 32 —dijo Sasori.

—Por supuesto, ya les doy su llave —dijo la eficiente muchacha que los atendía mientras buscaba con rapidez la llave de la habitación de los Akatsuki.

Realmente no podían quejarse, pues la habitación tenía todas las comodidades que ellos requerían, algo que no esperaban viniendo de la reserva que hizo su codicioso compañero Kakuzu. Esperaban una habitación de mala muerte que costara la menor cantidad de dinero posible, pero asombrosamente se encontraron con algo bastante contrario, con un cómodo y espacioso baño, un comedor-cocina pequeño pero bien cuidado y bastante práctico.

—Mi habitación tampoco está tan mal —comentó el pelirrojo desde el marco de la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que la habitación fuera bastante amplia.

—¿Y qué hay de mi habitación, Danna? —preguntó el rubio desde el baño.

Y ese era el tema. No había otra habitación, ya que su compañero Kakuzu aprovechó una habitación con descuento, con el mínimo detalle de que era solo para una persona. Realmente lo del espacio no era problema, el tema en realidad era, ¿cómo dormirían en una sola cama?

Bueno, se empezó con la idea de que alguno de los dos durmiera en el suelo, con alguna cobija y una almohada, pero obviamente ninguno de los dos lo haría, por lo que prosiguieron a intentar dormir en la misma cama pero en posiciones diferentes, osea uno recostado normalmente y otro con la cabeza en dirección opuesta, cosa que tampoco funcionó, dado que el pelirrojo no aguantaba el olor de los transpirados y cansados pies de Deidara.

Dormir de un sólo lado con su maestro le era vergonzoso e incómodo, mientras que a Sasori le causaba más que nada nerviosismo, pues no podía imaginarse el dormir con su pequeño y adorable compañero. Por un momento se imaginó mirándolo mientras se dormía plácidamente cerrando sus ojos de largas pestañas, relajando sus finas facciones, con aquel cabello rubio cayéndole por su espalda, donde si seguía con los ojos el camino que hacia su espina dorsal terminaría encontrándose con su generoso traser-...

—¿Danna? —llamó su alumno que hace rato se había metido a la cama con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras que el pelirrojo parecía haberse quedado en una especie de trance.

Sasori sólo sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a quitarse la túnica, quedándose solo en pantalones y remera manga corta, para poder recostarse cómodamente. En un principio la falta de espacio fue un gran problema, hasta que finalmente lograron acomodarse cada uno de espaldas.

Lamentablemente la incomodidad no tardó en hacerse presente de nuevo, empezando por una disputa a muerte sobre quien se llevaba la mayor parte de las sábanas hasta una riña a patadas porque uno no tocase los pies del otro.

Tanto pelearon, que se les fue el cansancio a ambos. Iban a ser las 3 de la madrugada y ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño, algo desfavorecido también por la incesante tormenta. Luego de intentar lo más estúpido como contar ovejas para dormirse, el rubio terminó por querer hablarle a su compañero para que el silencio y el aburrimiento no empeoraran su situación.

La habitación se iluminó por unos segundos gracias al brillo de un rayo que parecía haber caído no muy lejos de donde estaban.

—Lo que está sucediendo allí afuera es artístico —comentó Deidara—, tan explosivo y efímero. ¿Tú que opinas, Danna? —preguntó.

—Que eso no es arte —contestó simplemente.

Sabía que molestaría a su joven estudiante, por lo que se dio vuelta y comenzó a taparse, preparándose para la rabieta del rubio.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es, hm! —chilló.

La discusión no tardó demasiado en aflorar, pues como era previsible el menor entre sus muchos insultos alegó que el arte tampoco era eterno. Su maestro desde ese momento empezó a participar activamente de la discusión hasta que finalmente hizo la pregunta que lograría cerrar la discusión y abrir una situación mucho más tensa.

—¿Qué podría ser arte y efímero a la vez? —preguntó molesto—. Y no digas que tu arcilla pues cuando muere deja de ser arte.

Deidara no pudo contestar la pregunta ni ocultar su cara de odio al encontrarse en una encrucijada, lo bueno de esto fue que al fin cerró la boca mientras pensaba sobre qué responderle a su maestro, quien en vez de aprovechar el silencio para poder dormir, se encontró avergonzado a responderse por sí solo su propia pregunta.

Un orgasmo era efímero, aún así pensaría luego si el sexo realmente se consideraba arte. Para su desgracia el rubio, sin encontrar respuesta posible a su pregunta, se percató de su extraña expresión pensativa y decidió preguntarle en qué pensaba, a lo mejor y se olvidaba el tema de la pregunta y no tendría que aceptar que su maestro había ganado otra disputa sobre el arte.

—Nada —contestó secamente—, ya duérmete. —ordenó.

Pero lo que menos tenía era sueño y como uno de sus dones era insistencia y los berrinches, al fin y al cabo el pelirrojo no tuvo de otra que responderle con la verdad.

—En lo que te pregunté —dijo enrojeciendo levemente—. Pensé que la respuesta podría ser un orgasmo.

El silencio reinó, mas quiso estallar en risas al ver lo rojo que se encontraba su compañero. Se veía tierno así, tan inocente y dulce cuando cerraba la boca.

—¿Un orgasmo, Danna? —repitió en un tartamudeo desconcertado.

—Así es —reafirmó.

No estaba seguro de que ese charla terminaría bien mientras siguieran acostados juntos. El menor se dio vuelta para darle la espalda.

—Yo nunca he sentido un orgasmo —admitió tapándose la cara con las sábanas—, ¿cómo es, Danna? —preguntó en un ataque de curiosidad.

El pelirrojo tragó grueso y suspiró.

—Además de efímero —dijo en tono obvio—, muy placentero. —aseguró.

Se guardó para sí el comentario sobre que le encantaría enseñarle sobre eso, mas le sorprendió el hecho de que su mismo alumno se lo preguntara luego. Parpadeó y miró hacia todos lados, luego se pellizcó y al sentir el dolor terminó por confirmar que no estaba en genjutsu.

Tenía la oportunidad de quitarle la inocencia a su pequeño alumno servida en bandeja de plata, ¿era aquello la realidad?

—De acuerdo —tartamudeó.

Sintió algo de incertidumbre respecto a por donde comenzar y es que había muchas cosas que podía enseñarle, debía iniciar cuanto antes o parecería un inexperto. Aprovechando que el rubio estaba de espaldas comenzó por acariciar su espalda y luego su abdomen.

Su físico estaba demasiado bien definido como para ser un simple adolescente, por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar al tocarlo al igual que su alumno para luego ir bajando su mano en una caricia suave a una velocidad torturadora. El rubio sintió como su maestro se pegó más a él hasta hacer que sintiera su virilidad de tamaño considerable y dura como una roca contra su trasero y finalmente con su mano rozar su intimidad en una caricia firme y placentera.

Deidara se mordió los labios preguntándose por milésima vez como había llegado hasta esa situación con el pelirrojo, sin embargo lo distrajo el hecho de ser tocado en su entrepierna por primera vez y que sea de una forma tan extraordinaria y estimulante.

Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, al igual que las del hombre que le propiciaba tan buenas caricias.

—Quítate los pantalones —pidió en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

El muchacho obedeció y una vez quedó solo en bóxer metió la mano por debajo de estos para comenzar a masajearlo de forma lenta y firme.

—Mmhh —gimió el rubio por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo.

Sasori sonrió; lo estaba haciendo bien. Siguió estimulándolo lentamente, oyendo como el rubio disfrutaba del placer, hasta que sintió la necesidad de ser mimado él también. Tomó la mano de Deidara y, haciendo que se diera vuelta, le indicó que acariciara su entrepierna de manera firme hasta que su desesperación le ganó.

Bajó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas e hizo que lo masturbara, mientras el acariciaba el pelo y con un disimulo increíble iba haciendo que se acercara su cabeza hacia su pene.

—Danna —dijo retrocediendo levemente.

Estaba desconcertado y ruborizado.

—Solo un momento —insistió el pelirrojo.

Debido a la insistencia y el hecho de que la mano de su maestro seguía presionándole la nuca, no tuvo más opción que introducir el miembro en su boca y succionarlo, aunque con el pasar de los minutos fue convirtiéndose cada vez menos en una tarea desagradable para sentirse algo placentero, pues le gustaba ver lo que ésto causaba en el pelirrojo.

Sentía un cosquilleo al ver sus reacciones; desde sus gemidos hasta cuando se mordía el labio inferior, todo eso lo deleitaba e instaba a continuar más arduamente, algo que agradó al mayor, pues al verlo tan dispuesto tomó una de sus manos y la posó en sus testículos, demandando ser acariciados. Y así fue hecho.

—Ohh —gimió el pelirrojo, relajándose.

Se sentía como tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos. Definitivamente era una sensación que debería de conocer su preciosa alumno, y nadie mejor que él para mostrársela. Hizo que dejara de practicarle sexo oral para recortarlo debajo se sí y ser él quien le diera placer.

—¡Ahh! Mmhh —reaccionó al primer contacto Deidara.

Mordió sus labios en inútil intento de acallar sus gemidos, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sus mejillas ardieran y se retorciera levemente entre las sábanas, mientras el titiritero lamía y chupaba su entrepierna con fervor. Su maestro, que ya estaba bastante bien motivado, decidió que lo mejor sería prepararlo para lo siguiente, por lo que con uno de sus dedos bañado en lubricante —que encontró en un cajón de un mueble mientras inspeccionaba el lugar— lo fue introduciendo con su debida paciencia y delicadeza en el trasero del rubio.

—¡Ahg! —gritó entre el dolor y el placer como respuesta.

Era algo que no se lo esperaba, pero no resultó ser tan doloroso como creía, sino delicioso luego de unos minutos, tal vez enloquecedor en combinación con las lamidas que daba su maestro a su pene. Ya en ese punto le resultó casi imposible retener su gritos y gemidos, pues sentía que iba a correrse.

Sin embargo, esa sensación fue inesperadamente detenida cuando el pelirrojo abandonó su labor para quitarse la remera debido a lo acalorado que se sentía y más tarde hacer lo mismo con el resto de su ropa, pues una palpitante erección le impedía seguir siendo paciente respecto a penetrar a su alumno.

Deidara sólo pudo quedarse estático viendo la figura desnuda del mayor y apenas entreabrir la boca al sentir que este refregaba pene en su entrada. La penetración fue lenta, embriagadora, quizá algo dolorosa debido a que era su primera vez, pero no por eso desagradable. Su maestro tuvo especial cuidado y paciencia al penetrarlo, dado que no quería lastimarlo, hasta que sintió que ya estaba listo para acelerar el ritmo.

—Ohh, si —dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja y echando la cabeza hacia atrás al moverse más rápido.

Al parecer también a su alumno le gustaba esa velocidad, entonces decidió también masturbarlo mientras se movía, disfrutando de sus gemidos y la forma en que arañaba las sábanas. Por ser primerizo, el rubio no pudo aguantar mucho más y se corrió, manchando el abdomen y mano del mayor con su esperma.

Pero por desgracia para él el acto no se terminó allí, sino que Sasori se acercó a él y besó su boca apasionadamente para minutos después retomar su labor penetrándolo de manera ardua, por lo que no pudo más que abrazar su cuello y dejarse hacer. Esa noche el de la arena roja enseñó muchas formas de efectuar el arte del sexo, desde ponerlo en posición de perro, hasta hacerlo sentar arriba suyo.

Así, el salvaje acto se continuó hasta altas horas de las madrugada, inclusive casi hasta el amanecer. Finalmente culminó en cuanto el pelirrojo puso al menor de espaldas contra la pared y, mientras seguía penetrándolo, masturbándolo y ahora mordiendo y chupando su cuello, llegó al clímax con sonoro gemido ronco. Al mismo tiempo el rubio volvió a correrse manchando la pared, sintiendo como el miembro de su maestro aún palpitaba dentro suyo.

Tomando ambas nalgas del de ojos celeste con sus manos, sacó lentamente su pene de su trasero y vio como su semen se escurría manchaba las sábanas, para luego levantar la vista y ver a su alumno sonreír levemente.

Sonreía porque al fin pudo demostrar que el verdadero arte era efímero. De todos modos no se lo echaría en cara al pelirrojo, pues aún tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle del arte del sexo.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


End file.
